Killian's Naughty Gift
by Flslp87
Summary: Emma buys a little 'something' for Killian.


So this story is totally out of my comfort zone but I think it turned out to be quite entertaining. But let me warn you - there is a bit of detail so...

Emma sat at her desk looking over the list of new arrivals from the Land of Untold Stories, wondering how they were going to get all of these people's stories told and happy endings returned. So far they'd had some success stories and some that were not so successful, but no matter how busy they became, her life with Killian had surpassed all of her expectations. Once she had shared with him her fear that her visions were going to come to pass, they had dissipated and he had promised her over and over that, together, they would make their happy ending. And every day they rejoiced in their moments together.

She put the report aside as her father walked into her office and set a nondescript brown box on her desk. "This was just delivered for you," he said, standing there waiting as if he expected her to immediately open it.

Emma picked up the box and turned it over, noticing that just as promised the packaging was very discreet. "Thanks dad." She pushed the box aside and interlaced her fingers over the paperwork, waiting for him to leave.

Curious, he asked, "Did you order anything special?"

Quirking the side of her mouth, "Just a little housewarming gift for Killian, that's all."

Picking up the box and shaking it a little, her father frowned, "A little housewarming gift?" he asked. "Oh? Anything you care to share?"

Inwardly, Emma snickered but did her best to keep a poker face, "Not today dad. Is that it?"

He gave her an expectant look but when she didn't say anything, he left the office.

Emma picked up the box and put it in the bottom drawer of her desk wondering what Killian would think of his 'gift'. She was already thinking of the best way to ensure he, and in turn she, were able to get the best experience possible.

Wrapped around each other, they lay on the sofa and watched the end of _The Lake House_ on Netflix. When the blue truck came whipping around the dirt road and Alex and Kate ran into each other's arms and kissed, Emma nuzzled her nose into Killian's neck and murmured, "And they lived happily ever after."

He gave her a quizzical look. "So, in these moving picture shows at the closing when the couple kisses, you say it's their happily ever after?"

Clicking off the TV and tossing the remote on the table, Emma turned toward him, "Yes, that's what they say. It allows the viewer to assume that the couple has found their happy ending."

"Well, I don't know love. To me, it feels more like a beginning." Cupping her cheek, his lips covered hers in a kiss that was tender and sensuous and very thorough. Releasing her lips, he looked toward the TV, "Are we done viewing the moving picture shows?"

Emma looked up at him and smiled shyly, "Oh, I believe I can think of a few things that might be more 'pleasurable'. Can you?"

He responded by brushing his lips over her mouth and as she wrapped herself around him and slid her fingertips in his hair, he settled in for a nice slow kiss. Maneuvering them around on the sofa so that he hovered over her, he allowed his right hand to roam freely over her curves. Placing kisses from her ear to her chin, over her nose, and on each cheek, he then recaptured her mouth. He nipped at her lips before sucking and soothing the sting, soaking up the little whimpers that escaped with every new place he worshiped.

His hand wasn't idle while his lips were busy. He pulled her shirt free from her pants and toyed with its tails while using his fingers to paint small circles over her hips. He slipped his hand up under her shirt and smoothed it across the flat plains of her stomach, then let it wander higher to gently cup her breast, sliding his thumb back and forth across her nipple until it was hard.

When he felt her fingers run through his hair he released her lips and moved across her cheek toward her earlobe. Pulling it softly into his mouth, he nipped it with his teeth and then soothed the sting with his tongue before letting it go. He maintained contact with her and waited as she slowly opened her eyes, "Here? Or our room?"

Smiling a little smile, as if she had a secret, Emma responded, "Definitely upstairs. I have a gift for you."

Raising his head up a little higher, "A gift? For me?" He then got a far off look in his eyes, "Emma, I have never been on the receiving end of a gift. I have nothing in return for you."

Emma smirked at him, "Who says you have nothing for me?" Then she winked and reached down to run her hand along the front of his pants, feeling how much he was affected, not only by her nearness, but by the proximity of her hand. "Well, it _is_ for you, but _I_ plan on enjoying it immensely."

Raising that damn brow of his, he grinned, "Immense. Aye. That's an excellent word for my assets. Wouldn't you agree?" he asked giving a waggle of both brows.

She rolled off the couch and held out her hand, "Come on Captain Immense," she giggled, "race you."

She took off running up the stairs and after a few minutes of watching the sway of her hips, Killian took off after her. Just as she rounded the corner to their room, he picked her up and following her down, pinned her to the bed. Rolling his hips, he thrust against her sex letting her feel how hard he had become, "Is that my new name Swan? Captain Immense?"

Still breathing hard from their race up the stairs, she moaned as his jutting hips hit just the right spot, "Maybe we should keep that between us, you think?"

"Aye, I can do that for you, love. Now did you mention a gift?" He asked, his accent deeper with emotion, yet the look in his eyes, little boy glee.

"Move over Captain Immense and let me get it." Standing up she walked to the closet but just before she disappeared, she turned back toward him, "oh and Killian? Strip."

Killian opened his mouth to make sure he heard her correctly but she was out of sight. Deciding getting naked was what he had in mind anyway, he stood up to comply.

Giggling over the look on Killian's face when she had told him to strip, Emma reached up on the shelf where she'd hidden the package and pulled it down. Walking back into the room, she wasn't sure what to expect, but what she saw caused her to stop and stare.

He was standing in the glow of a bedside lamp with shadows over and around his body. His shirt and vest had been removed first and tossed over a chair and his boots and socks sat next to it. His belt hung open and he was in the process of sliding his pants down his legs, as he pushed them down, she couldn't help but stare at the muscles on his back as they rippled with each movement. He had obviously taken his boxer briefs with his jeans because as his pants were dropped, his taut ass came into view, followed by his thick thighs, lean calves and sexy feet.

When he turned to face her, her eyes got lost in the sexy swirls of chest hair that spread over both pectoral muscles and then came together to trail down across his toned stomach to the junction of his thighs. The black hair that surrounded his manhood was well groomed and as she continued to stare, his cock stirred to life jutting away from his body. Unconsciously Emma licked her lips and with a hooded gaze looked up into Killian's blue eyes noticing that his pupils were blown wide with desire. As he took a step to move toward her, she met him halfway and they simultaneously reached for each other fusing their mouths together.

Forgetting herself for a moment, she reached to put her arms around his neck and realized she was still holding his gift. Breaking the kiss took effort but as she did, she walked them backward and gently pushed him down onto the bed before handing him the box, "Killian, for you."

He took a few minutes to come back to himself before he took the small box with both hands and sat down on the bed. Looking up at Emma, he smiled tenderly, "Thank you love," he said gently before removing the paper and lifting the lid. When he reached inside and pulled out a small plastic bag and a bottle of liquid, Emma bit her lip to keep from saying anything. Looking up he had a quizzical expression on his face, "O Wow Vibrating Penis Ring and Strawberry Lube..." he read in a tone that belied understanding, "Swan, what in the manner is all of this? Is there something you are trying to tell me?" he asked with curiosity.

After moving the box out of the way, she took one of the penis rings out of the package and handed it to him. "It's for us. What do you think?"

Killian took the ring and with it hanging over his hook, held it up in front of him, "I don't know quite what to think…does this go around Captain Immense? Don't you think it's a bit small?"

Emma couldn't help but giggle seeing her confused pirate, it made buying this "toy" all the more worth it. "Oh babe, it's very stretchy," she took it off his hook and showed him how it would stretch, "it will fit around your girth no problem." She picked up the packaging and pointed to a line on it, "Look, it says for harder, longer lasting fun," she winked.

The minute he heard that, both eyebrows almost disappeared under his hair, and he waved his hand in front of his assets, "You have issues with Captain Immense?" He hesitated drawing his brows down into a slight frown.

Emma almost second guessed her decision to purchase the toy, but then quickly reached out and took hold of Killian's hook and his hand and knelt at his feet. "Oh Killian, you are perfect," she wrapped her hand around his slightly softened length and as she slid her hand down toward the base, felt him hardening again. "This is perfect. I just overheard some girls talking about one of these a long time ago but never had anyone I wanted to experience it with, until you. Are you willing to try it with me?"

Sighing loudly as if it was going to be some big sacrifice, he finally smiled and gave her a wink, "My body is yours Swan." Then standing up he moved into her space, "But one of us appears to have on too many clothes."

Emma looked down and realized she still had on her sleep pants and one of his silky pirate shirts. "Want to help me with that?" she asked with a flirty smile.

"I thought you would never ask," he whispered as he made quick work of the buttons on the shirt with his hook, before pushing it off her shoulders and onto the floor.

"Killian! That was my favorite," she pouted.

Taking a step even closer, he hooked his hand and hook in the waistband of her pants and pushed those down, cupping her ass as they fell, to pull her body flush against his. Moving back toward the bed, he sat down bringing her nude body between his legs so he could nuzzle her lower abdomen with his lips.

Emma grabbed handfuls of his hair and bent over kissing him on the lips, allowing the kiss to deepen and his hand free reign of her curves. He lifted her body and twisted them so they were lying side by side on the bed and as he pulled her closer and her nipples encountered his bare chest and the soft silky skin of his cock slid against her stomach, they both groaned.

"Gods Swan, you feel so good."

Emma hummed her agreement of the sentiment before responding, "I see Captain Immense has come out to play."

"Oh, yes love. Captain Immense is ready for whatever," he pushed his cock tighter against her belly, "the lady pleases." Massaging down her back, he dug his fingers into her behind, before caressing her upper thighs and allowing his fingertips to dip into the cleft of her ass, provoking a shiver. Cupping her breast, he rubbed his thumb back and forth over her nipple until it puckered and then flicked the tip of his tongue back and forth quickly before sucking it between his lips.

Anxious to see what Killian thought of the cock rings, Emma felt behind her for the bottle of lube, and flipped open the top and drizzled some along Killian's side. Running her fingers through the slippery liquid, she smoothed them down over his taut derriere, digging her fingers into his firm muscles.

Once he felt the cool, slick wetness, he let her nipple go with a pop, and lifted his head, "Strawberries?"

She ran her fingers through the slick strawberry smelling lube and painted Killian's lips, "Mmhmm, strawberries," she answered before covering his lips with her own. Placing her leg over his hip, she used her momentum to push him over onto his back with her on top.

They both groaned in pleasure when she lined up her wet core with his hard length and using her position to her advantage, she undulated several times over his firmness. He gazed up at her sitting atop him and lightly ran his hook over her nipples before sliding it down the valley between, then back up and around her breasts. "You desire to ride me, milady?"

"Hi Ho Silver," she remarked licking her lips.

"It's very bad form to bring another man into our bedroom, Swan."

It took Emma a moment to realize he thought she was referring to John Silver from long ago, and shaking her head clarified, "Silver is a horse, _not_ a man."

"Comparing Captain Immense to a horse is quite the appropriate analogy, I believe," he smirked waggling his eyebrows at her.

"You're a nut."

"Tsk tsk, Darling. Let's leave my bollocks out of the conversation, especially when there are so many other activities we can partake in while in this state of attire."

Gifting him with a little smirk, she poured a generous amount of liquid on her palm and wiggled backward to sit on top of his hard thighs. Rubbing her hands together she wrapped them both around his hard length and using the slickness of the lube slid her hands down and then slowly back up, pulling a tortured groan from her pirate. Leaning over she ran her tongue around his belly button before locking her gaze with his and licking around the head of his cock, first one direction and then the other.

Reaching for her, Killian tangled his fingers in her hair, wanting, no needing, to keep her exactly where she was. Unable to stop the little lift of his hips, he was desperate for her to close those lips around him completely.

Giving him what he wanted, Emma wrapped her lips around the crown and sucked him into her mouth. She could feel his restraint working to remain still, yet unable to render himself completely motionless. Reaching over she chose one of the cock rings, turning it on and laying it against the base of his shaft, wrenching a longer groan. Stretching the ring, she slipped it over the head and slid it down onto the base of his cock where she pushed the button, to hear the soft hum of the vibration.

Killian dug his hook into the bedclothes and moved his hand from her hair to take hold of the blankets, holding on to his self-control, as it was shaky, and by all appearances, she was just getting started. "Swan, payback is a pirate's prerogative. You do understand that, do you not?"

"Oh Killian, I certainly hope so," were her last words before she poured a little more lube into the center of his belly and then used her breasts to paint circles over his chest. Allowing her nipples to slide over his, she gave him a hard kiss before starting her slide back down his body. She tasted his neck, licking his nipples and allowing her breasts to straddle his cock on her way south.

When her breasts cupped his cock, Killian rolled his hips grinding his dick into her body allowing her to get a taste of the vibrations from the ring. "Emma, please."

Glancing up at him under her lashes, "Please what Killian, you want this?" she asked just before sucking him into her mouth, his groan music to her ears. Releasing him with a pop, "Or this?" she asked before nibbling at his balls with her teeth, licking first one and then the other. Planning to continue her movement south she was surprised when Killian pulled her upward and latched onto her nipple.

Rolling them over, he used his lips, teeth and tongue to work over her nipples, moving from one side to the other, sucking and licking hard until they were hard, tight peaks. Snaking his hand out, he reached for the strawberry lube and pooled a small puddle in her belly button, using his finger to trail the liquid all over her torso, licking and kissing it up with tongue and lips.

Emma grabbed handfuls of hair, holding Killian's lips close to her body, absorbing the sensations and allowing them to carry her higher with each scrape, lick, or kiss. Humming in pleasure she fought to keep her eyes opened while watching his every move. "That's all you have Captain?"

Laughing low in his throat, Killian waited until their eyes met and picking up one of the other vibrators, ran it over and around each nipple causing the pale pink tissue around to pucker tighter and her breath to come faster. Using his tongue, he licked his way down and around her belly button, catching some more of the lube with the vibrator and touched it gently to her already swollen clit, causing her to arch her whole body off the bed, before loosening her hold on his hair and anchoring herself to the bed with handfuls of the bedding.

Maintaining eye contact, Killian continued stimulating her clit with the vibrator and bent to add an assault to her core with his lips and tongue. Running his tongue from core to her clit, he alternated between little licks and firm sucks, listening as her breathing came faster and her body clenched tighter around his tongue, waiting for her to come undone.

Emma ground her sex into his face as he continued to suck causing her to feel like she was going to fly any second. The longer he sucked and the more the vibrator stimulated her, the harder her thigh muscles quivered and the greater the sensation grew until she came hard and fast riding the wave as her body finally settled, boneless on the bed.

Killian moved over her kissing and petting until her breathing slowed, "Ready for that ride on Captain Immense, Love?"

Emma giggled and wiggled around until she straddled his hips and the cock ring that was still vibrating moved against her core, readying her for what came next. Slowly – ever so slowly, she took him inside letting her body stretch around his. Once he was fully seated and started moving, the vibrator hit her clit with every thrust until she felt the pressure to let go start to climb all over again. It was good -oh so good that she didn't want to give in, but suddenly the walls of her core fluttered around him and with a tiny scream she shattered into many pieces.

Killian felt the walls of her core clinch and suck at his shaft so tightly that his control left him completely. It could no longer be contained. His release shot out of his cock so hard he saw stars, leaving him with the knowledge that nothing had ever been so good in his life.

Wrapping his arms around the woman he loved more than life itself, he held on tightly as she shuddered in the aftermath, before finally feeling her body calm and her core release its strong hold on his body.

Once the peak subsided and their breathing had returned to some semblance of normal, Killian rolled Emma next to him and tucked her close. Peeling the ring off his softening shaft, he held it up to her, "It's quite the amazing device we have here in our possession. Where did you procure such an object?"

Taking the ring from him, Emma laid it on the nightstand and opened the bottom drawer pulling out the latest _Adam & Eve_ catalog to hand to Killian.

Together they flipped through the pages until he pointed at one of the items, "So Swan, if one wished to obtain one of these, how would one go about this? Shall I ask your father or your boy to show me?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You wouldn't dare."

Killian raised his brow, "You know I do so love a challenge. Wouldn't I?" and chuckled lowly

She huffed in disapproval, "I guess you give me no choice. Remind me tomorrow and I'll show you how you can _procure_ that, but I won't wear it, you know."

Propping himself up to get a better look at her, he ran his tongue along his bottom lip, "Shall we make a wager on that?"

To be continued...

There is a rather sexy gifset to go along with this story, which can be found using this link. post/151975539521/in-honor-of-taco-tuesdaykillians-naughty-gift

Hope you enjoyed but I warned you...


End file.
